Bath Surprise: The Final Chapter
by Raptorcloak
Summary: Ichigo invites the pregnant and lonely Ikumi to his house for dinner but what will happen when she takes a bath with Rangiku and the other women? Sequel to Beach Surprise and finale. For my birthday today. AU


I'm back, fellas! Here is the final chapter of my Bleach harem series and Ikumi joins the action in my first preggo lemon scene ever. Ladies and Gentlemen, I present you _**Bath Surprise: The Final Chapter**_ and a surprise comes in the end and this is also to celebrate my birthday today.

Summary: Ichigo invites the pregnant Ikumi home to visit his four relatively pregnant lovers and the four women plan an idea to have some fun before their children are born when they take a bath.  
>Note: Rangiku, Yoruichi, and Orihime are seven months pregnant while Kukaku and Ikumi are six months pregnant.<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own _**Bleach**_.  
>Notes: Much thanks to my BETA pal, Sketchfan.<p>

* * *

><p>In the Soul Society, everything was peaceful and the current subject going about through it was Ichigo impregnating Rangiku, Orihime, Yoruichi, and Kukaku; four of the most attractive women and largest busts the Soul Society ever laid eyes on. Half of the Soul Reaper men were mentally destroyed at the busty blonde in love with someone else and Shuhei had still yet to wake up from his coma while others like Tetsuzaemon and Izuru tried to bury their miserable feelings in sake drinks.<p>

Head Captain Yamamoto was intrigued at the idea that the substitute soul reaper had four lovers and Ukitake, Kyoraku, and Komamura were all happy for Ichigo and even the new captains Shusuke Amagai and Kūgo Ginjo were surprised and happy for Ichigo.

Unohana, being currently pregnant with Byakuya's child and on maternal leave, was also very happy for Ichigo and his four lovers while Byakuya was indifferent to the idea while his only hope was that Ichigo wouldn't bring his family to the Soul Society or it would probably be very noisy if the children turned out to be anything like their father.

Mayuri had no interest in the matter and Kenpachi was thrilled about the news because he wished all of Ichigo's children would have strong powers so he could fight every single one of them when they were full grown and Hitsugaya and Momo, who also had a child on the way, felt happy for Rangiku and the other women.

Couples like Uryu and the pregnant Nemu found the news amazing and even couples like Chad and Isane had interests in having a child of their own along with Renji and Rukia.

_As for Ichigo_

The orange-haired man headed to Urahara's Shop to buy a cake for his four lovers. Since they were all pregnant, Kukaku had rebuilt the Bounts mansion into a home meant for herself, Ichigo, Rangiku, Orihime, and Yoruichi to live together in since she wanted the children to have as much space to play as possible when they were born and Ichigo wanted to stay in Karukura Town to carry on his work though they planned to visit to Kukaku's home in the Soul Society during summertime. Ichigo remembered moving out of his father's place.

_**A few days after the day of Beach Surprise**_

_Ichigo had finished packing the last of his clothes in a duffle bag and as he was about to pick it up, he heard what sounded like fighting and Kon's grunting._

"_What the…." Ichigo said as he unzipped the bag to see Lirin and Kon holding each other in a double sleeper hold. _

"_Hey, what's the big idea?" Ichigo yelled as he pulled the two apart._

"_I'm going with you!" Lirin and Kon said before they glared at each other._

"_Not you're not!" The two-mod souls snapped at each other and Ichigo set them apart._

"_I can't let you guys come with me." Ichigo said._

"_Why not?" Lirin and Kon said._

"_Lirin, what about your mod-soul friends at Urahara's Shop? They'll miss you." Ichigo said._

"_I'll be fine." Lirin angrily and firmly said, barely hiding her jealously at not being one of Ichigo's lovers like the four women were._

"_If you'll excuse us, Lirin, Ichigo and I have to go now to our women. Right, Ichigo?" Kon said as he stepped in front of Lirin and Ichigo frowned._

"_What makes you think you're going?" Ichigo asked._

"_It's bad enough that my beloved Rukia has fallen in love with that red-headed Soul Reaper, and it is even more so wrong that a brood like you gets to go live with four valleys of gods. Therefore, I, the more handsome being, will accompany you." Kon said and Ichigo and Lirin only looked at him with disdain in their eyes._

"_Are you done?" Lirin asked._

"_Not happening. Besides you're better off living here. I know how you think about Rangiku and the others so I won't allow you to come with me." Ichigo said._

"_Women adore me!" Kon proudly said and Lirin fell back laughing heavily. _

"_Yeah, right. Besides, Kukaku would stomp you into pieces if she met you again." Ichigo said before he left the two bickering mod souls behind._

_In the present_

"Urahara, I'm here for the cake." Ichigo said.

"Welcome. How's the father-to-be doing and his lovely foursome of women?" Urahara said as he greeted Ichigo.

"They're fine." Ichigo said as he paid for the cake and left. As he was walking home to the mansion, he walked past Ikumi's home and she happened to be standing in front of her house and she greeted him.

"Ichigo, how have you been?" Ikumi said as she walked up to him and he got a view of her pregnant form.

"Hello, Ikumi." Ichigo said as she welcomed him inside and he sat down on the couch and she sat next to him.

"Congratulations on your pregnancy. How far are you?" Ichigo asked.

"Just six months." Ikumi chuckled as she patted her stomach.

"That's good to hear. You and Mr. Unagiya must be very happy. Where is he anyway?" Ichigo asked and Ikumi's eye twitched at the mentioning of her husband.

"That _man _is off in some work convention in Hong Kong and won't be back for another month. I tell ya, since we made this kid; he hasn't been satisfying me at all recently." Ikumi angrily said and that was too much info for him.

"Okay…" Ichigo said.

"Though I could use a man like you around." Ikumi said as she looked at Ichigo with a lustful stare that made him shiver.

"Well that's nice to hear." Ichigo said before he tried to get up but Ikumi made him sit down and she patted his back and suddenly his phone rang.

"Hold on a sec." Ichigo said as he answered the phone to hear Rangiku's voice.

"_Hi, Ichigo!" _Rangiku's cheerful voice sounded through the phone and Ichigo chuckled at his lover's voice.

"Hello, Rangiku." Ichigo said.

"Where are you?" Rangiku asked.

"Just visiting my former boss. Don't worry, I have the cake." Ichigo said.

"You mean Ikumi?" Rangiku said.

"Yeah, that's her."

"Tell her we invited her to dinner."

"Um, sure. Talk to you in a bit. Bye." Ichigo said.

"Later, honey." Rangiku said as she hung up.

"Well, Ikumi, Rangiku and the ladies invited you to dinner at our place? Would you like to come?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure thing. It's better than sitting here alone." Ikumi said as Ichigo picked up the cake and they headed to Kukaku's mansion and arrived very shortly.

"You might want to stand back." Ichigo said as he opened the door and Rangiku came flying onto him from the other side and as she hugged Ichigo before she gave him a quick peck on the lips and he smiled at his lover while he used his free hand to wrap it around Rangiku and then he caressed her bulging stomach before kissing her back.

"Hi, Ichigo! Hello, Ikumi!" Rangiku said and Ikumi greeted her.

"_Damn, she is hot! I never would have guessed that he would have someone so pretty. " _Ikumi thought herself as she observed Rangiku, who was wearing a charcoal-grey maternity-type tube top that could hardly hold in her immense cleavage that hold swelled up due to her pregnancy with maternity form-fitting trousers.

"Come on in!" Rangiku said as she guided Ichigo and Ikumi through the house and Ichigo set the cake in the kitchen where Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko were cooking dinner. The trio then headed to the living room where Orihime, Kukaku, and Yoruichi lounged and they noticed Ichigo and Ikumi, who observed them and their skimpy clothing and busts.

Orihime wore a button-up lime-green sleeveless maternity dress with the chest and abdomen area looking like they could pop open anytime thanks to both Orihime's swollen chest and belly while Kukaku wore an even smaller version of her red robe that made her breasts and enlarged stomach highly visible than usual along with a much tinier version of her skirt that ended above her knees while Yoruichi had a tight-fitted version of her Shunko suit that had no undershirt, allowing her thighs and the undersides of her breasts to be exposed. To Ikumi, they may as well have not been wearing any clothes at

"Ichigo!" They all said as they got up and surrounded him only for them to group-kiss him before he returned the kisses to them and caressed all of their stomachs and Ikumi smiled at this.

"_At least some men in the world can show their women some love." _Ikumi thought.

"You all remember Ikumi, right?" Ichigo said.

"Ikumi, how ya been?" Kukaku said as the group all sat on the couch and Ikumi sat on the couch across from it with Ichigo sitting between Rangiku and Orihime with them cuddling him affectionately.

"I've been okay. Just waiting for this kid to be born. I guess you four could say the same, huh?" Ikumi said.

"You could say that." Rangiku laughed with Orihime.

"Same here." Yoruichi said.

"I hear ya." Kukaku said as she caressed her own stomach in kind to Ikumi.

"I bet you and your husband must be real happy." Rangiku said and Ikumi's eyes twitch at the mention of her _lover_.

"You okay?" Rangiku said and Ikumi took in a deep breath.

"It's nothing." Ikumi said.

"Oh, come on. You're obviously upset about something." Yoruichi said.

"Yeah, tell us. What's on your mind?" Orihime said.

"Oh, it's not even worth mentioning." Ikumi said as she crossed her arms underneath her large chest.

"Come on, now." Kukaku said.

"Are you sure?" Ikumi asked.

"Tell us what's wrong." Ichigo asked and Ikumi sighed before she started talking about her husband, who was a good man to her but he was too busy with work to attend to her sexual needs and while Ichigo felt uncomfortable with the story, his four women couldn't help but feel sorry for the fellow busty woman.

"And finally I practically walked around the house wearing nothing but an apron and even sat in front of him with my legs spread apart but that waste of a man didn't notice a thing." Ikumi said and then all the women noticed Ichigo's bright red face and all started to smirk as they gave each nods.

"So, Ikumi, any more stories besides that?" Kukaku asked as she winked at Ikumi and the second raven-haired woman went on to tell about her sex attempts and Ichigo eventually jumped from the couch and headed out the room.

"Where ya going, Ichigo?" Yoruichi smirked as she, despite her pregnancy weighing her form down somewhat, flashed in front of him.

"I-I-I just need some air." Ichigo said before his four lovers got up and practically dragged back to the couch where they cuddled him. Kukaku sat behind him pressed her engorged breasts on his back and hugged him while tenderly nibbling on his neck while Rangiku and Orihime hugged his sides while their massive chests smothered his sides and Yoruichi sat next to Kukaku and massaged his shoulders, leaving only his lap unattended.

"Ikumi, join in." Kukaku said as she tapped her lover's lap and that caught Ikumi's attention.

"What?" Ichigo yelled and Ikumi only smiled at his squirming.

"If you want." Ikumi said.

"Come on! Join the party!" Yoruichi said and Ikumi got up and sat on Ichigo's lap, straddling him with her rear on his crotch as she hugged him and buried his face in her large chest. She could hear Ichigo's muffled sounds but still hugged him as the other four busty women pressed their breasts on all sides of his head and rubbed their heavenly orbs on him.

"Let me go!" Ichigo said.

"We're hungry." Orihime said.

"Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko are almost done cooking. What do you want with me?" Ichigo said.

"A Kurosaki sandwich!" Rangiku said.

"Now, that sounds like a good appetizer." Yoruichi smiled at Ichigo as he continued to struggle but all five women managed to successfully hold him in place until the two tall servants entered the room.

"Master Kukaku, dinner is served!" The two announced and it distracted the women enough for Ichigo to jump out of the middle and head to the kitchen and Ikumi followed him at Kukaku's insistence. Back in the living room, Rangiku talked with the other ladies.

"This is going great! This plan just may work." Rangiku said.

"What plan?" Orihime asked.

"Don't you remember? We said that for our final sex fiasco that before having the kids that we would have some action with another woman who both has a chest to match ours and a husband who never fills her needs. "Yoruichi said.

"Oh." Orihime said.

"Where should we have it?" Kukaku said.

"Here's what we can do…" Rangiku started to say before they went off to eat dinner.

_Some minutes later after dinner_

While Ichigo went outside and the servants were done for the evening until they were needed again, Rangiku and the three other ladies set their plan into action.

"Ikumi, would you care to see our Jacuzzi bath? We're about to take one and we thought you'd like to join us." Rangiku asked.

"Sure thing." Ikumi said as she got up and she was guided to the bathroom and it was quite a sight as the bath was so large that it slightly took up most of the room and there was glass ceiling that showed the ever-bright moon.

"Before we take a bath, mind if we let you in on something we have in mind?" Yoruichi said.

"Go ahead. Tell me." Ikumi said and then she began to hear the plan and it interested her.

_Moments later_

Ichigo stood outside with his attention completely captured by the amazing moonlight and then he heard his women calling for him inside the house. He headed to the bathroom and headed inside it to see an undressed Rangiku sitting on the edge of the large bath.

"What is it, Rangiku?" Ichigo said and Rangiku winked at him.

"Care to join me?" Rangiku asked.

"No thanks. I'm fine." Ichigo replied.

"Please?" Rangiku asked.

"Really, I'm fine." Ichigo said.

"I tried… Now!" Rangiku said aloud and then Ichigo spun around to see Kukaku, Yoruichi, Orihime, and Ikumi, all of which were nude, close the door behind him and Ichigo's pupils shrunk in shock as similar.

"_Not again!"_ Ichigo thought as he looked away from Ikumi, whose breasts rivaled that of Orihime and that fair skin was just attractive to look at along with her bulging stomach.

"What are all of you doing?" Ichigo yelled before the five women walked over to him while swaying their hips and they all around surrounded him before they pressed their bodies on him and squished their breasts all over him. While he was used to his four lovers pressing their breasts on him, it was ultimately Ikumi's breasts that made him freeze like a statue.

"Well, Ichigo. Here's the thing. After hearing about Ikumi's needs, we decided to share you with her so you can give her what she could use so much." Kukaku slyly explained as they began stripping Ichigo until he was fully naked.

"But, Ikumi-san, you're a married woman!" Ichigo protested.

"Screw that man!" Ikumi said.

"And now for the initiation. Ichigo, you know what to do." Yoruichi said as Ichigo, knowing he couldn't fight against his lovers or their needs, just simply laid on his back while Ikumi put herself over him with her ass and pussy just over his face along with her bulging stomach hanging over his mid-body while all of his lovers lowered themselves onto their knees and Ikumi smiled at the dormant length that lay in front of her.

"It has been some time since I've seen one of these things." Ikumi as she gripped it with one hand and started blowing on it while Orihime and Yoruichi licked the sides of it.

Rangiku and Kukaku bounced his balls with their fingers while licking his lower shaft and his member soon erected and Ikumi licked her lips in delight at the sight and all five women licked at his shaft.

Despite the fact that this wasn't the first time something like this had occurred to him, he groaned at the sets of hot tongues covering his manhood and he shivered as Ikumi and the others only smiled at his while Ichigo finally gave in and used his fingers to spread her pussy and it was as wet as could be when he opened it.

It was then he realized Ikumi was just that much aroused and he wasn't too surprised before he moved his index finger around her clit and her wetness seeped onto his finger and he did began to lick into her womanhood and she blushed happily as she hadn't felt that for far too long.

"Thata boy, Ichigo!" Ikumi moaned ecstatically as she retaliated by taking the head of his cock into her lusty jaw.

"_I should have tasted this a long time ago." _Ikumi thought as she very slowly licked the top of his member while the other women moved their licking higher up on their lover's manhood and it wasn't long before Ikumi gripped her breasts and squeezed them on Ichigo's member.

"Oh, one of my favorite parts of this." Rangiku happily said as she did the same with her breasts while all of Yoruichi, Kukaku, and Orihime did the same and the result was that Ichigo's member was completely buried in the five valleys of cleavage. All of the women turned to see Ichigo's face and he had never looked so pleasured before and smiled as a result.

"Oh, that's right. It's just not your first time doing this with Ikumi. It's also your first time doing this with us after our breasts have grown bigger." Yoruichi said and Ichigo slowly nodded.

"Just the reaction I wanted." Ikumi said as she and the others all massaged their swollen breasts on his member and he momentarily stopped licking Ikumi's womanhood to groan as he had never done paizuri with pregnancy-swollen breasts before and since all of the breasts that were on his member had doubled in size, they felt more soft and pliable than ever.

Ichigo went back to licking Ikumi's pussy and she began swaying her body sideways, her abdomen slowly swinging over his body. Kukaku rubbed her hard nipples against Ikumi's and the two women eventually licked the top of Ichigo's member.

Rangiku rubbed her breasts on one side of Ichigo's length and though her breasts took up the majority of it, she still had some room left to share with all of Orihime, Kukaku, Yoruichi, and Ikumi and she licked her way up to the top of Ichigo's shaft to join Kukaku and Ikumi whereas Orihime and Yoruichi both licked at the space underneath them.

Rangiku and Kukaku allowed Ikumi, since she was the newcomer, to the top of Ichigo's cock into her mouth and Ichigo practically buried his tongue inside Ikumi's womanhood in response and began twirling his tongue on her wet insides, making her take her mouth off his member to let out a loud moan before she returned to massaging his length with her breasts.

Ichigo's tongue licked deeply into Ikumi's pussy while the head of his member was back inside her mouth and Ikumi could foresee this event would probably lead to what she could call the best sex of her life.

Orihime's rubbed against both Yoruichi's nipples and the veins of Ichigo's manhood with all mounds rubbing the weak spots of it with Ichigo now beginning to thrust into the cleavages surrounding his erect manhood.

Ikumi soon felt the top of Ichigo's member move inside her mouth and she could tell he would come soon. Picking up on this, Ikumi continued on with massaging her large breasts on the erection between her cleavage and her breasts mashed up against Rangiku and Kukaku as they also rubbed their huge tits on Ichigo's manhood along with Orihime and Yoruichi.

All women rubbed their hardened nipples on the veins of Ichigo's cock and Ichigo licked deeply into Ikumi's womanhood and his fingers kept her soaked folds spread apart as he trailed his tongue around her walls of flesh and her face was still bright red out of satisfaction and happiness. Orihime stroked her breasts on the bottom of Ichigo's manhood with Yoruichi's breasts stroking the lower shaft of it.

Rangiku and Kukaku's tongues brushed on Ichigo's cock while temporarily stopping to lick the insides of each other's mouths and Ichigo still continued to thrust into the mounds and all breasts bounced on his length until he groaned and he came into Ikumi's mouth while she did the same.

Ikumi let out a muffled moan of pure ecstasy and swallowed the cum that came crashing on the inside of her mouth and there was so much cum that her mouth couldn't hold all of it and then she took her mouth off Ichigo's length and the rest of his cum trickled down his erection and allowed his four lovers to licked the semen.

Kukaku took a different approach and pressed her lips against Ikumi's and the two dark-haired women licked each other's mouths clean of the semen they had devoured. The two women framed each other's faces as they wrestled their semen-covered tongues until their mouths were clean.

"Isn't it the best cum you've ever tasted?" Yoruichi asked.

"It's the only cum I've ever tasted." Ikumi replied, making her and the other women laugh before she got off of Ichigo and they exchanged smiles at each other.

"Tasty stuff, Ichigo." Ikumi said to Ichigo and Rangiku appeared by Ichigo and hugged his right side.

"That's our Ichigo for ya!" Rangiku proudly said.

"You tasted pretty great yourself, Ikumi-san." Ichigo said.

"I'm not your boss anymore, so just call me Ikumi." Ikumi said.

"Fine." Ichigo replied as he helped the pregnant women into the warm bath before he joined them and sat in the bath between Rangiku and Orihime with Kukaku, Ikumi, and Yoruichi sitting on the other side with bubbles jetting against them..

"Now, this is relaxing." Ikumi said.

"You can say that again." Orihime said as she lay back more so to make a point.

"I hear that." Yoruichi said and Rangiku suddenly snuggled up to Ichigo and he wrapped his arms around the blonde lovingly and she started kissing him until she placed herself on his lap and the other women watched the show.

Rangiku had Ichigo's hands palm what they could of her swollen breasts and he began to fondle and squeeze them while she moaned and he eventually moved his fingers to pinching her nipples and he twisted them until a large amount of milk lactated from her nipples and she moaned even louder as she held Ichigo's face to her chest and he placed his lips on her nipple and caressed the very same breasts until she sprayed milk into his mouth.

"Rangiku, this tastes so amazing." Ichigo said as he looked up at his lover and she returned the look.

"I know how to make even more come out." Rangiku giggled as she got up and turned around as she lowered her ass onto Ichigo's lap with his member just in front of her pussy.

"Ready, Rangiku?"

"Ready, baby." Rangiku answered as she slightly lifted herself and lowered herself on Ichigo's member and even though he had grown used to being inside Rangiku's warmth, it always felt too good to be inside. Ichigo and Rangiku groaned before the former started slamming his member into Rangiku's warmth as she bucked her hips and lay back against him with her back touching his chest.

Rangiku moaned as she rode Ichigo's length while he sent his cock crashing against her inner walls and he cupped her bouncing breasts while her belly that held their children also bounced. Ichigo put his head over Rangiku's shoulder and while her eyes were closed from the bliss of their sex, she faced her orange-haired lover and kissed him.

Ichigo resorted to twisting Rangiku's sensitive nipples that sprayed milk and soon Ikumi, Kukaku, Orihime, and Yoruichi joined in.

Yoruichi started flicking her index finger against Rangiku's clit with Orihime and the raven-haired women licking the underside of Rangiku's heaving breasts while they tenderly rubbed her bulging belly that bounced in and out of the bubbling water.

Water splashed about as Ichigo pounded deeply into his blonde lover and she bucked her hips to follow his every movement and she moaned inside Ichigo's mouth as their tongues versed with Orihime besides her kissing her cheek before she went to licking the back of Rangiku's ear.

Kukaku started to gently gnaw on Rangiku's right breast with Ikumi as they helped Ichigo knead it and Yoruichi placed her lips on the lieutenant's opposing nipple and started suckling it to taste its milk, which she found was amazing delicious.

"Rangiku, your milk is the best." Yoruichi purred and Ikumi started to lick the underside of Rangiku's other nipple and tasted its milk and the blonde broke Ichigo's kiss to moan once more since her breasts squirted milk into the air again and Kukaku started licking the same breast as Ikumi while Orihime did likewise with Yoruichi.

With everyone groping her, Rangiku's arousal went crazy as she bucked her hips and she locked fingers with Ichigo to help caress her breasts as he slammed his hardened cock into her womanhood as Ikumi went to plant kisses on her heaving stomach and resorted to fondle her breasts with Ichigo. Ikumi twisted the hard nipples and Rangiku's entire face was red as she moaned.

Rangiku's plump ass tapped on Ichigo's lap as he pounded into her warmth and Yoruichi reached up to frame her face and kiss her cheek lovingly.

"Rangiku, I'm just about ready to come!" Ichigo gritted through his teeth.

"Go for it! I'm ready too!" Rangiku moaned as she smiled and looked back at Ichigo, who continued to pound deeply into her form and fondle her breasts with the other women and Kukaku tenderly bit into the orb she was licking earlier as Orihime started tracing Rangiku's tit with her tongue and Ikumi constantly licked the very same breast Kukaku was biting while Yoruichi still kissed Rangiku and the two pressed their lips together and kissed while their tongues versed.

Ichigo moaned as he released his seed into Rangiku's already filled-womb and she moaned as she lay back against Ichigo as her warmth wrapped around the orange-haired man's member. Ichigo squeezed Rangiku's breasts a final time and she moaned as she lactated one more time as milk came wildly spraying from her nipples in multiple directions, allowing the other four busty women to each have a taste of it and they said it taste better than any other milk they have ever drank before.

Ichigo and Rangiku panted as his member went limp and fell out of the blonde's warmth with the bubbling water making their cum both dissolve faster and invisible.

"I think that was our best one yet, honey." Rangiku smiled as she kissed Ichigo and he returned it.

"I think so, too. Who's next?" Ichigo asked as Rangiku got off his lap and Orihime volunteered to be next as she went to Ichigo's lap and straddled him before she pressed her lips on his while lowering her pussy onto his still-erect cock.

She moaned as a result as Ichigo's fingers loving circled her large stomach before they moved to knead her breasts, which were the most sensitive out of the five women, and Ichigo restarted his thrusts into Orihime's core as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hold onto him as he pounded into her warming body.

"Ichigo, you're hard as ever!" Orihime moaned as she wiggled her hips, allowing her insides to grind against Ichigo's mighty thrusts and Ichigo moved his hands to grip Orihime's ass as she rode his length that slammed straight through her womanhood and suddenly Rangiku gripped Orihime's breasts from behind and caressed them.

"It's time to return the favor." Rangiku said as she twisted Orihime's nipples just once and milk came lactating out of her tits and Ichigo pressed his lips against her right breast and he softly brushed his canines on her hardened nipples that still squirted out milk.

Orihime whimpered as she moved her hips to assist in milking Ichigo's member and Ikumi sat in the tub right next to him and she began to gnaw Orihime's left breast with Rangiku still cupping the undersides of them as Kukaku appeared to lick her neck with Yoruichi doing the very same.

Milk sprayed from Orihime's tits more times than Rangiku's had earlier thanks to her sensitive breasts while she rode Ichigo's slamming length while rolling her hips and Ikumi suddenly kissed Orihime and the two versed tongues, leaving Ichigo and Rangiku to fondle and knead her breasts with their fingers teasing her nipples and Kukaku went to licking her swollen naval that bounced up and down like the rest of her body.

"You like it when I like your stomach, don't you?" Kukaku chuckled and Orihime whimpered in response as Yoruichi then moved to licking the tops of her breasts, her tongue avoiding Ichigo and Rangiku's fingertips that were both buried in the soft mounds of flesh.

Ichigo kissed Orihime's breasts and still held onto her ass while he pounded into her womanhood while Rangiku kissed her back while Ikumi joined in the groping of her tits and squeezed the nipples into spraying milk at Ichigo's mouth and the orange-haired knew she would come very soon as she sent her lips crashing against Ichigo's out of passion and the two battled tongues.

Purplish-gray eyes met with brown ones as their owners kissed with Rangiku and Ikumi now twisting and pinching her nipples. She whimpered as more milk lactated from her nipples and Rangiku placed her head over Orihime's shoulder and kissed her cheek while Kukaku and Yoruichi gripped whatever areas of Orihime's breasts were not touched and helped in the kneading of them.

Thanks to her nipples being so sensitive and she would become more aroused as a result, her partner closed on Ichigo's length and squeezed it until it unleashed a wave of semen that shot straight into her womb and she separated her lips from Ichigo to let a loud moan that went across the room and her nipples hit the air where they sprayed a fountain of milk into the air as everyone squeezed her breasts. Orihime and Ichigo caught their breath before she livingly rubbed her cheek on Ichigo and a soft smile appeared on his face as she got off him.

"That was so much fun, Ichigo." Orihime giggled as she rested her head against Ichigo and he patted her back.

"You're welcome. Anyone else?" Ichigo said.

"I'll do it. Come over here." Yoruichi said as she got in the middle of the tub where the bubbles were jetting out the most and the purple-haired woman got on all fours as Ichigo kneeled down behind her and he gripped her shoulders as he entered her pussy and she lustfully purred as she backed onto his length. Ichigo held onto Yoruichi as he began pummeling into her wetness and he gripped her swaying breasts from behind and he began kneading them.

"Thata boy, Ichigo." Yoruichi panted as she felt Ichigo's cock rub against her insides and her breasts just happened to be right over where the bubbles streamed and jetted right against her large tits as her body rocked back and forth as Ichigo pounded into her body and her bulging stomach swayed back and forth. Ichigo and Yoruichi moaned as he slammed his powerful erection into her though the latter managed to stay well-balanced on all fours.

Ichigo caressed and kneaded Yoruichi's breasts while he slid his other hand down her chest and rubbed her swollen abdomen and he circled his finger around her nipple until he slightly pinched it, making milk lactate from it.

Yoruichi cupped her other breast and licked it until milk squirted out of it and then Kukaku made her way in the tub to where the other two were and she knelt down in front of Yoruichi and she planted her hands on her breasts against hers and they rubbed their erect nipples together, making the purple-haired woman lactate some more.

Kukaku helped knead and toy with Yoruichi's breasts while Rangiku, Orihime, and Ikumi watched from the other side and took a temporary break.

Yoruichi's swinging breasts constantly flew into Kukaku's even larger mounds and both of their erect tits bounced against each other and their stomachs touched as Kukaku stroked Yoruichi's stomach with her other hand.

Ichigo placed his body over Yoruichi's and he placed his head over her shoulder and kissed her cheek while Yoruichi smiled back at him with her luscious yellow eyes and Kukaku did the same with her aqua green ones and the raven-haired woman kissed Ichigo with her breasts in front of Yoruichi's face and she took advantage of the situation to placed her lips on Kukaku's mound and licked deeply in the soft, large orb of flesh until she lactated herself.

The thrill of milk spraying from her tits made her womanhood start to wet up and she growled with lust in her voice and her moan went inside Ichigo's mouth as their wet tongues did battle with each other and they moaned into each other's mouths and Yoruichi leaned her ass back onto Ichigo's lap more so and she was able balance herself on her knees and cupped both of Kukaku's breasts.

"How much more can you take?" Ichigo said to Yoruichi as he felt his member about to burst open at the top and she purred for him to come whenever he pleased.

Ichigo continued his series of thrusts into Yoruichi's body while she suckled Kukaku's lactating breasts and her own ample endowments heaved back and forward until Ichigo came into her and she moaned as her womanhood constricted on his manhood and her nipples sprayed milk that went sprayed against Kukaku's chest and went into the warm water.

Ichigo groaned as his fiery seeds went into Yoruichi's heated core and she had an ecstatic breath as her lover pulled out her and she turned around and the pair smiled at each other before Yoruichi got up and held Ichigo's face to her tits so he could taste her delicious breast milk.

"That's pretty good." Ichigo said and Yoruichi smiled at him before Kukaku got behind him and pressed her breasts against Yoruichi's, smothering his head between the vast cleavages.

"Well, taste this." Kukaku said as Ichigo turned around and he faced her breasts. He nodded and cupped her breasts and held her nipples together as he started licking both of them at the same time.

His tongue slowly and delicately licked against her nipples as his fingers kneaded her large breasts together while rubbing his spiky hair on her erect tits and Kukaku wrapped around his head and held him close to her cleavage as he licked and traced her nipples with his tongue until milk sprayed from her nipples and into Ichigo's mouth. She whimpered as she held Ichigo's head to her breasts out of passion and she moaned.

"Ichigo, I can't wait anymore! Let's rock!" Kukaku moaned to Ichigo and the next minute he stood behind her gripping her elbows while she was hunched over and he slid his still-erect member into her pussy and she let out a lusty growl as he began to pound into her womanhood and she started moving her legs to challenge Ichigo slamming his cock into her warm and tight entrance. Kukaku's face twisted into pure happiness and lust as Ichigo jetted his crotch forward and it constantly smacked her plump ass. Her breasts heaved over the water and soon Ichigo released her arms and resorted to holding onto her tits instead to caress and knead them.

Kukaku's whole face turned red as she felt Ichigo's member start to swell up inside of her and just then all of Ikumi, Orihime, and Rangiku appeared in front with Yoruichi.

Ikumi placed her face in front of Kukaku's crotch and she licked her clit vigorously while Rangiku and Orihime pressed their hands into her tits and started twisting them with Yoruichi laying kisses on her bulging stomach.

Kukaku whimpered as Ichigo fondled her large breasts while Orihime and Rangiku squeezed the mounds and twisted her nipples that started squirting out small amounts of milk and Yoruichi caressed the dark-haired noble's stomach and licked her naval while Ikumi, despite Ichigo pummeling into Kukaku, licked her clit and the wetness seeping out of her pussy.

"Kukaku, I gotta say you taste pretty good." Ikumi complimented Kukaku and the latter smiled down at her.

"Thanks." Kukaku moaned as she received Ichigo's length slamming into her hot walls of flesh while she moaned and gritted her sharp teeth together while Rangiku started licking into her breast with Orihime starting to suckle her nipple as Yoruichi joined Rangiku by brushing her teeth on Kukaku's huge mound.

Ichigo pounded into Kukaku and her body followed his every thrust and movement with her breasts and stomach constantly swaying over the water and Ichigo started kneading the mounds together as he started kissing Kukaku's cheek and she turned her head to return the kiss and their tongues dueled as he rammed his hardness into her damp entrance.

Aqua greens eyes lovingly gazed into brown ones as they kissed and Ikumi started to play with Ichigo's heaving balls.

Milk continued to spray out of Kukaku's mounds and into Yoruichi and the orange-haired women's mouth as they suckled her bouncing nipples and toyed with them.

Ichigo's fingers buried themselves in Kukaku's tits and groped them like no tomorrow with Ikumi fingering her clit so much that she was about to grip Ichigo's manhood. Ichigo continued to thrust into the noble woman until she came first and Ichigo came just after her; this was good to him as Kukaku disliked when Ichigo had his orgasm first whenever they had sex and she would punish him by leaving two hickeys both sides of his neck.

Kukaku's nipples swung until all of Ichigo, Rangiku, Orihime, and Ikumi squeezed them so much that even more milk came spraying out of her tits and Ikumi licked the underside of her breasts and drank the milk with the other ladies.

The other ladies moved aside as Ichigo pulled out of Kukaku and the noble dropped to her knees and lay relaxed in the tub with a very pleased smile on her face.

Ichigo turned his attention to Ikumi and she pressed herself against him while he wrapped his arms around her small figure and Ichigo laid back in the tub only to have Ikumi place herself on top of him and Ichigo began to tease her by rubbing his hilt against her clit and she started to whimper as she desired him inside of her deeply after seeing him make love to his four lovers.

Ichigo then entered Ikumi and she let out a loud moan as she had wanted to have sex for months now and her former employee was giving her what she wanted. She wrapped her arms around the back of Ichigo's head and smothered his face against her swollen breasts and erects tits and then he returned the favor by cupping her breasts.

"_We haven't even done anything yet and I can already tell that he's gonna be harder than my husband."_ Ikumi said as Ichigo began rocketing his manhood into Ikumi's aroused womanhood and her pussy felt even more wet and aroused than the other women in the tub.

Ichigo buried his face into Ikumi's chest while slamming his crotch into hers and she whimpered as she rolled her hips to keep up with Ichigo's pace.

Ikumi rode Ichigo's length as he pummeled it into her body and her stomach and large breasts heaved over and over and her nipples felt on fire and before she knew it, Ichigo's other women appeared behind her to get a better view.

Ikumi and Ichigo moaned as he pounded straight into her body and groped her breasts at the time and twisted her nipples a little until milk sprayed out of them.

Ikumi moaned as Ichigo gently pulled on her nipples and he licked the underside of them while leading his tongue up to her nipples and he gnawed his teeth on them before he softly bit into the erect bud and pulled on it with his teeth before he released it and it sprayed milk into his mouth.

Ichigo licked his lips in complete appreciation as he toyed with Ikumi's breasts and soon Rangiku's arms wrapped around Ikumi just under her breasts and cupped the sides of them and caressed them.

Kukaku sat next to Ikumi and pressed her lips against Ikumi and the two raven-haired women kissed each other as they framed each other's faces and their tongues circled each other while Orihime and Yoruichi also gripped whatever they could of Ikumi's breasts. Ichigo, Rangiku, Orihime, Yoruichi, and Kukaku squeezed and toyed with Ikumi's tits and rubbed them together while the orange-haired man pounded straight into his former bosses' pussy.

Ikumi separated her lips from Kukaku to moan with everybody in the tub massaging her breasts and Rangiku placed her head over Ikumi's shoulder and pressed her lips against Ichigo's and the two orange-haired soul reapers kissed each other with dueling tongues.

Orihime and Ichigo twisted Ikumi's nipples and made her lactate again and her large belly bounced in and out of the water with the two short-tempered black-haired women kissing each other and Ikumi could already proudly say having sex with Ichigo was even better than when she lost her virginity towards her husband and she felt almost ready to come.

Rangiku pressed her large breasts on Ikumi's back and Yoruichi licked the back of Ikumi's ear while tenderly nibbling on it while Orihime licked Ikumi's neck and kissed it until she left a blood-red hickey on it and then she returned to kissing it.

Ichigo broke his kiss with Rangiku and he pressed the nipples together again and tasted both of them, making Ikumi both come and lactate at the same time as everybody squeezed her breasts and milk squirted out of her chest and Ichigo groaned as her pussy wrapped around him and milked his seed out of his member.

Ikumi's moan echoed throughout the room before she panted and fell forward onto Ichigo and she rested her head on his before looking up at him, letting brown eyes meet gray ones and they kissed blissfully as the other four women looked on with happiness for the raven-haired woman.

"Thank you, Ichigo. That was the best sex ever." Ikumi said.

"You're very welcome." Ichigo chuckled as all five women cuddled up to him and he wrapped his arms around them and they all relaxed in the bath.

"Who's that?" Orihime said as she looked up as the glass ceiling and everyone looked to see Sui-Feng in a hospital gown pressed up against the glass looking directly at Yoruichi with lustful eyes and the purple-haired woman smiled at seeing her former student awake from her coma that she had been in since she found out about Yoruichi being pregnant.

"Ichigo, I've an idea." Yoruichi said as she spoke to Ichigo and the other ladies and they all agreed before Kukaku pressed a button near the tub and the ceiling opened up and allowed Sui-Feng a way in.

The Second Squad captain dived down to the tub and she landed skillfully on the tub's edge and she glared with murderous intention at Ichigo with her Zanpakutō already released.

"Um, hi, Sui-Feng, how long ago did you wake up?" Ichigo asked and Sui-Feng pointed her finger blade at him.

"YOU!" Sui-Feng glared at the orange-haired man, who tensed up at the tone of her voice.

"How dare you violate Lady Yoruichi? For this, you shall pay dearly!" Sui-Feng said as she prepared to lung at him and he held his arms up defensively at her.

"Wait, can't we talk about this?" Ichigo said.

"Silence!" Sui-Feng said and suddenly Yoruichi stood in front of her.

"Sui-Feng, you should join us." Yoruichi said as Sui-Feng bowed before the purple-haired woman.

"Milady, what do you mean?" Sui-Feng asked.

"Become a lover of Ichigo like the rest of us." Yoruichi simply stated.

"What?" Ichigo and Sui-Feng yelled.

"Yeah, Captain Sui-Feng, join the party. You'll love it." Rangiku pitched in.

"C'mon, Sui-Feng." Kukaku said.

"But, Lady Yoruichi…" Sui-Feng before Yoruichi split open her hospital gown, revealing her petite form and before she knew it, Yoruichi hooked her arms under the short captain's legs and carried her into the tub where she struggled.

"Lady Yoruichi, wait." Sui-Feng protested and Yoruichi suddenly pressed her lips against her and the short captain froze for a minute because the idea of Yoruichi kissing her was a dream come to life and she wanted to relish it for as long as possible and the two kissed while the others looked on.

"Gotcha!" Yoruichi said as she broke the kiss and placed Sui-Feng on Ichigo's member, taking her virginity despite the fact her hymen had been snapped a millennium ago during her training with her master.

"Trust me, Sui-Feng. Ichigo feels so good." Yoruichi said and Sui-Feng looked at Ichigo's cock inside of her for a moment before thinking to herself.

"_I can't do this. I'm far above it. But now that I think about it, if Lady Yoruichi likes it, it must feel good." _Sui-Feng said.

"All right, Ichigo Kurosaki, since Lady Yoruichi insists it, I will have sex with you." Sui-Feng said as Ichigo, despite having form of hesitance, complied by ramming his length into the captain with her tiny yet perky breasts bouncing up and down. Sui-Feng moaned and her ever-serious personality turned to lust and flirtatious like Yoruichi.

Ichigo pounded into Sui-Feng while she wrapped her arms around him and Yoruichi sat behind her groping her small breasts and soon Sui-Feng, much to her surprise, found herself kissing Ichigo. The two licked each other's tongue as the short woman rode his length and the other women in the tub soon helped out by groping Sui-Feng's body so much until she came in an instant. Sui-Feng panted and laid against Ichigo with Yoruichi behind her.

"Wow, you just get all the girls, don't you?" Ikumi chuckled at Ichigo and he sheepishly replied in kind to her.

"Y'know, Ichigo, I misjudged you." Sui-Feng said shyly.

"Oh, that's fine." Ichigo said and he sighed and wrapped his arms around all six ladies, who all cuddled against him in the water.

_Months later_

Rangiku gave birth to a boy with orange-hair with strawberry-blonde streaks with her eye color named Ichiku and a girl who had orange hair and brown eyes named Masaki and Orihime gave birth to a girl with burnt-orange hair and purplish-gray eyes named Megumi while Yoruichi gave birth to a girl who had both her hair and eyes who she named Natsume while Kukaku delivered a boy with black hair and aqua green eyes, of whom she would name after her late older brother and Ikumi would give birth to a boy who she named Kaoru.

Ikumi would later divorce her husband after he continued to focus on work more than his family and moved into Kukaku's place and despite the fact Ichigo wasn't his father, Kaoru took an immediate liking to him and Sui-Feng had also moved in though the gender of her baby was still unknown. With his new family, Ichigo was very happy.

* * *

><p>Well, guys, it's been a good trip for my Bleach harem series and it ends here. But remember this is the final Bleach harem with Ichigo as the star and the one that's coming for Christmas will star Grimmjow. As for next month, my name will be Raptorclaus again and I will try to put in one more chapter of my IchiRan chapter book and try to finish at least one of my new <em><strong>Blondes in Bed<strong>_ stories before next year and I had a slight change of heart with Sui-Feng and decided to put her in a lemon scene, despite how short it was and with Ikumi, I decided to make her have an affair to make things more spicier. Well, bye and don't forget to wish me a happy birthday for today in your reviews. Ja Ne!

P.S: The girl named Masaki goes out a tribute for my pal Bankai777, who has always wanted Ichigo and Rangiku to have a girl with that name.


End file.
